Endoscopic surgery is minimally invasive surgery for performing examination or therapeutic treatment without performing a laparotomy for a patient. For the endoscopic surgery, a surgical instrument such as forceps and an endoscope are introduced separately into a body cavity of a patient. A surgeon captures an image of a tip part of the surgical instrument, which has been introduced into the body cavity, within an observation field of the endoscope and performs a work for the treatment while observing, with the endoscope, a state of a site where the surgical instrument is adapted for treating the patient. For the endoscopic surgery, the surgical instrument and the endoscope are introduced into the body cavity through a pipe (called a trocar) that is placed through the abdominal wall of the patient.
The surgeon brings the endoscope in close to an organ and enlarges the image of the organ when performing an incision or a suture of the organ, so that a visual field becomes extremely narrow. Accordingly, demanded is an apparatus with which states in a region outside a working region (motion of the surgical instrument outside the working region, a bleeding place, a residue such as gauze, and the like) are able to be widely grasped.
In response to such a demand, PTL 1 discloses an apparatus which directly inserts a connector electrode having a needle shape into an abdominal wall and joins the connector electrode and a camera inside a body.
Moreover, PTL 2 discloses an apparatus which inserts a camera unit and a communication cable joined thereto from a trocar and leads out a needle and the communication cable to an outside of a body from a hole in an abdominal wall, in a state where an end part of the communication cable is hooked on the needle which is inserted from the hole in the abdominal wall, to fix the communication cable.